


I never knew I needed you like this

by sweetaskaramel



Series: I'd choose you in every universe [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Highschool Karamel, Human AU, Inspired by a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel
Summary: On April Fool's Day, Kara and Mike decided to fake being a couple for a day, but in the end, they realized it wasn't all that fake.





	I never knew I needed you like this

“Good morning, dear Mike. Do you have any plans for today?”, Kara Danvers asked her best friend when she found him standing on his locker.

“Good morning to you, too, miss sunshine”, Mike Mathews smiled at the blonde girl in front of him. “No, I don’t. How about you?”

“I may have something I wanna do today, but I kind of need your help in doing so”, she said sheepishly. 

He narrowed his eyes. “What are you up to?”

“Well, you know what day is today, right?”, she paused and waited for his response. When she saw him nodding his head, she continued, “and you know people do all kinds of pranks, so I was thinking we could do one together?”

“What kind of prank?”

“We could, uhm, pretend to be a couple? Just to have fun and mess around with everyone?”

“You think people would believe us?”

“I don’t know, maybe? We’re always around each other, so it wouldn’t be hard to believe, I guess. You in?”

He thought about it for a second and then said, “Okay, I’m in. When do we start?”

Before answering, she looked around the previous empty hall and saw some people arriving, “I think we should start now.”

“Already? But we didn’t even plan what we’re allowed to do or say.”

“I know, but there’s no time now. Let’s just start our act. Here, hold my hands and I’ll try to look lovingly at you.”

“…there’s no way he did that”, said a girl to her friend when they passed in front of Kara and Mike. When she realized how close they were, she stopped. “Hi, Kara. Hi, Mike. Are you guys together or something?”

Kara was the one to answer, “Hey, Mia. Yes, we are.”

“Oh, wow. For how long, may I ask?”

“We’ve actually been dating for a couple of weeks, but we kept it a secret.”

“Nice. Congrats”, was all she managed to say before the bell rang. “I’ll see you guys later.”

They watched her go away and when she was off their sight, Mike turned to Kara, holding out his hand, “We should go too, you don’t wanna be late for Mr. Jones class. I know how much you love to hear his lectures. Shall we?”

She smiled and took his hands, “Yeah, we shall.”

The rest of the morning went on like it usually did with their usual classes. When it was lunch time, they were headed to the cafeteria, but before going there, they stopped by Kara’s locker to get a book she forgot to take earlier. While she was getting it, Mike told her he was going to the bathroom. She watched him go away for a while before turning to search what she was looking for. 

“You and Mike, huh? Well, it was about time”, a woman’s voice came from behind her, startling her just a bit.

“Alex!”, Kara said with a hand over her heart, “Don’t scare me like that again, please.”

“Sorry, Kara”, her older sister chuckled. “But tell me more about you and him.”

“What’s to tell? You know us. You know we’ve always been close. It just happened.”

“I guess I always knew you two would get together someday. I’m surprised it took this long, though.”

“Why’s that?”

“Do you remember your birthday party from three years ago?”

“Yeah, I do. Why?”

“And everybody had left and it was just me, you, Mike, Winn, James, Sam and Eve and we were singing and Mike was playing the guitar… I don’t know if you know this, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you through the whole song and the way he looked at you? Man, I wish I had someone who’d look at me like that.” Alex kept talking, but Kara was frozen in that moment. She didn’t know Mike looked at her like that. She remembered feeling something that night but she didn’t know what it was. She assumed it was mostly happiness to have all of her closest friends gathered together celebrating with her, but now she was reconsidering that thought. She couldn’t believe what her sister was saying and she needed time to process it all. It’s not like she hadn’t thought about him in that way. She did. More times she’d like to admit. They had even kissed once, but they never talked about it and Kara thought he didn’t like it or her that way for that matter, and she was certainly not the one who would bring it up. But now with this information she got from Alex, it changed everything and all she could think about was why Mike agreed to help her fake a relationship.

She was brought back to reality with her sister’s voice, “But I never told you that because I wanted you to realize it by yourself. If I only knew it would take forever for you guys to get together, I would’ve told you sooner.” 

“Yeah, it would have saved a lot of trouble”, she let out a forced chuckle, trying to maintain her act.

“But it all worked out pretty well at the end, am I right?”, she smiled. “I’m happy for you, Kara.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

“Well, well, well. Look who’s coming,” Alex said and pointed towards her opposite direction. “Hey, Mike. How’s it going?”, she asked when he approached.

“Hi, Alex. I’m good and you?”

“Good, too, thanks. So, I hear you guys are dating”, she raised one eyebrow.

“I guess news really do run faster around here, huh? But yes, we’re dating and I couldn’t be happier”, Mike said and put his arms around Kara. She couldn’t help but wonder how much of what he said was true, given what Alex had said before.

“Aw, you guys are so cute”, Alex squinted her nose. She looked down at her watch. “I think I should go now, I have some stuff to do.” She turned her back, walking away, but then stopped, “Oh, before I forget, you guys are going to the party tonight, right?”

“We had other plans, but we can stop by for a while”, Kara looked at Mike.

“Yeah, absolutely.”

“Okay, then. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Bye, Alex”, Kara waved at her sister. “Okay, I have no idea how we’re gonna pull this off at party. I mean, here in the school is one thing, but a place full of other people we don’t know?”, she said turning to Mike.

“That’s even better, don’t you think? It’s a lot easier to fool people we don’t know, because they don’t know us and how we’re like.”

“Yeah, you make a good point.”

“But I need to ask you… do you still want to keep going with this? Because we can stop, if you want.”

“Let’s keep doing it. We only have the rest of the day anyway.”

“What are we going to do when we have to ‘break up’?”

“I don’t know, we could say we didn’t work out or that we realized we’d be better as just friends.”

“Okay. Alex might get sad, though.”

“You know, I never would’ve thought my sister would support us this much.”

“Why not? Am I not worth it?”, he said it as a joke, but she could feel his insecurity behind it.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just that she’s always been judgmental about the guys I liked and they never seem to be enough for me, but with you she’s different and I don’t know why.”

“What can I say? I’m a cool guy.”

She laughed. “That you are”, she said and for a moment she could do nothing but stare at him. Before getting too awkward, she snapped out of her daze, “Come on, let’s go outside. It will be better for us to talk without anyone listening.” 

“You should’ve told me about your plan before, miss Kara Danvers”, Mike started when they got to their favorite spot under the ipe tree with pink flowers.

“I know, but in my defense, I only came up with it late at night, when I was already on my bed. I couldn’t just pick up my phone in the middle of the night and call you to tell you about my crazy silly plan.”

“You can call me anytime you want.”

“I know that”, she said, feeling butterflies in her stomach, which she tried to ignore. 

“Now back to our thing, what’s the plan?”, Mike asked.

“Right, okay. But before anything else, we need to set a ground of rules.”

“Good idea. What comes first?”

“Well, you obviously can hold my hand and hug me, like we’re already used to. We told my sister earlier, but I don’t think we should tell our families about what it’s really happening, so we don’t confuse them, if you know what I mean?”

“I totally get it and I agree with you, but I have one question, though.”

“What is it?”

He hesitated before asking, “Should we kiss?”

His question caught her off guard. Her surprised face was not because of the kissing thing, but that he brought up this little detail. “What do you say? Do you think we should?”

“I mean, people won’t believe we are boyfriend and girlfriend if we don’t kiss, right? But, if you really think about it, we don’t need to prove to them we are a real couple, even though we are not. If they don’t want to believe us, then it’s on them and we-“

She cut him off. “Mike. You’re rambling”, she said with a shy smile. “If you’re worried about me, don’t be. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure you want to do it?”

“Yes, Mike, I am. It’s just a kiss. Plus, it’s not like we haven’t kissed before.”

“You’re right. I just wanted to make sure you are comfortable with it.”

“Of course I am.” She smiled and playfully hit his arms. “Now that we’ve settled this, let’s go home. We have to get ready for tonight.”

… 

Later in the evening, Mike stopped by Kara’s place to pick her and Alex up. He opened the car doors for them and when he started the car, Alex said from the back seat, “Hey guys, don’t forget I’m here. So, please, take it easy on the PDA, okay?”

Kara blushed. “Alex!”

“What? I’m just saying that, as much as I’m happy for you two, you’re still my baby sister and it’s my job to keep you in line.”

“Okay, I get it, Alex. The thing is, I’m not a kid anymore. I’m sixteen and I don’t need you to babysit me.”

“I was just looking out for you but you know what? You’re right. You can handle yourself. And since this is your first real relationship, you deserve to enjoy it without me intruding. And I promise I’m not going to say anything anymore, well, except for when I think it’s really necessary, but other than that, my lips are sealed.”

Kara looked at Mike and he knew what she was saying with her eyes: they had to do it to make it look real. They stopped at a red light and Kara closed her eyes and leaned it for a kiss. It was a quick one, but it was enough to make her feel those butterflies again. He pulled away to return his attention on the road, but instead of placing his right hand on the steering wheel, he grabbed her left one and held it tight. She looked down at their interlocked fingers and tried not to think too much of it. _It’s just for show_ , she kept repeating to herself.

“We’re here”, Mike announced snapping her out of her thoughts. He let go of her hands and she couldn’t help but miss his warm touch.

They got out of the car and looked at the big white house in front of them. There were a few cars parked outside and the music was loud. It was a party, hosted by Samantha Arias, who had invited some friends to celebrate the end of the semester. She and Alex were in the same class and were also dating, which meant that Kara got to spend time with them. It didn’t take long for them to become friends. Sometimes Mike and their other friends, Winn and Eve, would join their games nights and they would go through the night having fun and enjoying each other’s company.

Mike took Kara’s hand again, which made her smile discreetly, and they headed towards the front door and Alex was the one to ring the bell.

“Hey, guys! Welcome!”, Sam said when she opened the door, “Come on in.” 

They got inside and Alex stopped to give her girlfriend a quick peck. 

“The house looks nice, Sam.”

“Thanks, Kara. Please make yourself home." She smiled. "But now if you’ll excuse me, I have to deal with some stuff. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll go with you,” Alex declared.

After a while, Kara and Mike grew tired of being inside and she suggested they went to the garden to see the stars.

Kara was sitting on the porch waiting for Mike to bring some drinks when Lennon, one of the most popular guys from school, approached her from behind. “Hello, gorgeous. What are you doing here all alone?”

She got up. “I’m not alone.”

“I see. So you’re with that boyfriend of yours?”, he asked with a scoff. 

“It’s none of your business.”

“You know what I don’t get?”

“No, and I don’t want to.”

“Well”, he continued, pretending he didn’t hear her, “I don’t understand what you’re doing with this guy. You deserve so much better than him.”

“And who are you to say that?”

“Someone who could make you really happy”, he said getting closer to her.

“Get away from me.”

“Why? You know, I can’t help but wonder what would you do if I did this”, he tried to touch her face, but she stepped back, “Why are you running? I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Leave me alone, Lennon.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Can’t you see that I don’t wanna be with you? We went out once and that was it. Don’t you get it?”

“And you ditched me to be with that loser?”

“First of all, he’s not a loser. He’s much more of a man that you’ll ever be and second of all, I didn’t ditch you. That was your own fault. You were the one who was one the phone all night and ruined that date. You barely talked to me!”

“I made a mistake back then. And I’d like to make it up to you.”

“No, thank you. I’m over you, Lennon. I have someone better.”

“So that’s how’s going to be?”, she nodded and crossed her arms. “I don’t think so, sweetheart”, he said and grabbed her left arm tightly.

“Let me go.”

“Not just yet. I have some things I wanna do with you.”

She closed her eyes and opened them again. With one move, all thanks to her self-defense classes, she was able to get away from his grip. Mike arrived just in time to see her punching him in the nose and then kicking his nuts. “Maybe that’ll teach you a lesson if you ever think of harassing a woman again, _sweetheart_.”

Mike dropped the drinks on a nearby table and rushed to her side. “Are you okay, Kara?”

“I’m fine now.”

“What happened? Did he do anything to you?”

“He tried to but I didn’t let him. Oh, remind me to thank Alex for making me go to that self-defense class.”

Mike wanted to give her a hug, but given her situation he thought it would be better not to. He looked at her hands, “We need to take care of your right hand.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, Kara. It’s swollen. We have to put some ice on it. Please.”

She tried to say it was not necessary, but how could she say no to his puppy eyes? It was impossible. “Okay”, she then said. He let out a sigh of relief and led her to the kitchen.

She appreciated how much he cared for her and her well-being. He has always been like that, maybe that’s why she had fallen for him, wait, no, she wasn’t in love with him. She couldn’t be. Could she? She tried not to think about it and instead focused on her hand, but it was hard not to think about him when he was this close to her taking care of her like a gentleman. 

She willed her brain to think of something else, literally anything, but it wasn’t working so she decided to stop him before she did something she might regret later, “Hey, Mike, I think that’s enough. I feel better now.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to go home?”

“Actually, I was thinking maybe we could dance a little? We came here to have a good night, right? And we didn’t do any of that because of you know… but I decided that I’m not going to let some jerk ruin my night and neither should you.” As if on cue, she heard her favorite song playing in the living room, “See? They’re even playing my favorite song. Will you be my partner?”

“Of course I will, Kara.”

“Well then, let’s go before the song reaches its end,” she took his hands and rushed with him to the dance floor.

… 

_Wolves_ by _Selena Gomez_ was almost in the end and Kara was having the time of her life dancing with Mike. She always knew he was a goofus, but tonight he was being one more than normal. It was an attempt to cheer her up, she was sure of it, but she didn’t mind, she was loving this moment and never wanted it to end. The song came to an end and as if was destiny _Can’t help falling in love_ by _Elvis Presley_ came on next. Before he said anything, she placed her head comfortably on his chest and he, without a second thought, put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. She had to admit it felt nice to be like this with him. She felt safe and peaceful in his arms, like all her problems just went away.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you 

Kara looked up at him and smiled. He looked back to her eyes then to her lips. They remained on this game for a few seconds until Kara whispered, “Hi.”

Mike said back, in the same tone as her, “Hi.” 

He bent down to reach her and when their lips finally crashed, it was like an explosion of hidden feelings, coming all at once to the surface. Kara didn’t know a kiss could feel like this, so magical and pure and at the same time so passionate and fierce.

The kiss was growing stronger by each passing moment, but something made Kara stop it suddenly.

“What’s wrong?”, Mike asked breathless

“I… I can’t… I can’t do this. I’m sorry”, she said and ran off, leaving a confused Mike behind.

‘Wait! Kara!”, he called after her, but she was long gone.

… 

Kara had no idea where she was going. She just knew she had to get away. She just walked and walked until she could think clearly. But all she could think about was him.

 _“What am I doing? I can’t do this. I can’t. I shouldn’t be doing this”_ , Kara’s mind kept torturing her while her heart tried to talk her out of her misery. _“What are you doing here? Go back there. He’s waiting for you. He loves you too, you know that.”_

She was finally ready to admit she was in love with Mike and that she wanted to be with him but she was afraid. She wasn’t exactly sure of what. Maybe it was only her brain trying to mess with her, but how could she be so sure? She really didn’t want to ruin their friendship for something she wasn’t sure was going to work out.

She finally stopped walking when she saw the park. She had found this hiding spot a few years ago and ever since, it became a place where she usually come when she wanted to relax and think. Kara just wanted to be alone, so she turned off her phone, lied on the grass and looked at the starts.

Half an hour later, she heard someone calling for her. She’d recognized that voice anywhere. Of course it had to be _him_.

“Kara!”, he said, relieved to see her. “There you are. I was worried about you. Why did you run away?”

Kara lifted herself off the ground. “Mike”, she breathed, “you shouldn’t be here.”

“Why not?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I have time.”

“You don’t understand.”

“Then make me understand.” He sighed. “I thought we were having a moment but then you just took off.”

“It’s complicated.”

“You can talk to me, Kara”, he said softly.

“Not about this, I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. Look, there’s nothing you could say that would make me go away. You’re too important for me, Kara.”

“Just tell me one thing: why did you agree on faking a relationship with me?”

“Because you asked for my help.”

“Tell me the real reason.”

“I care about you, Kara. And I want to help you, but I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what’s going on.”

“You still haven’t answered my question”, she said looking at him with her arms crossed. Seeing that he couldn’t say anything back, she closed her eyes and shook her head and then sighed and dropped her arms to her sides. “You want to know what’s going on? Fine, I’ll tell you. You know what I just realized? That maybe this whole thing wasn’t all fake, at least for me. Because I… I like you. More than just friends.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve helped you.”

“How would you have helped me?”

“By telling you that I like you too! More than just friends.”

“You mean that-”

“Yes. I like you, Kara Danvers. And the truth is that I’ve liked you ever since I laid my eyes on you.”

“But… if you liked me from the beginning, why didn’t you say anything about our first kiss?”

“Well, I wanted to talk to you and when I finally got the courage to, I saw you talking to Lennon and I just let it go, I’m sorry.”

“So you’re telling me that, if it wasn’t for that jerk, we would have had the chance to be together?”

“Yeah, but I like to believe that it all happened that way for a reason. Like, maybe if it wasn’t for that day maybe we wouldn’t have this bond that we have today.”

“When you say like that, it kind of makes sense. How do you always know the right words to say every time?”

“I don’t know. I guess it’s a gift from heaven”, he chuckled.

“You’re silly.”

“I am. But you still like me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Well”, he said getting closer to her, “If I remember correctly, there was something happening between us and I really wanna get back to that.”

“Oh, yeah? I wanna get back to that too.”

“So…”

“So...”

It was hard to tell who went in for the kiss first, but that didn’t matter because they just wanted to feel each other again. When their lips finally touched it was like the rest of the world just disappeared. It was slow and calm first, allowing them to enjoy the softness of each other’s lips, but then it grew stronger and hungrier. Mike was running his hands up and down her back while she ran her fingers on his hair. Inevitably, they had to pull apart to catch their breaths, but neither went too far away. Mike caressed her cheek and she smiled at the gesture. They stayed like that for a while, until Mike’s phone rang with a text from Alex asking if he found Kara and if everything was alright. While he was replying to her, Kara turned her phone back on, only to see a bunch of missed calls and texts from her sister. 

“Oh my, look at the time”, Kara exclaimed when she saw it was near 1am. “I didn’t realize it was this late.”

“I know, neither did I. But it’s time to go, after all, we still need to pick Alex from the party.”

“Oh, that’s true. What are we waiting for then? Lead the way to the car”, she said and entangled her right arm on his left one, making him smile.

… 

The next morning, both sisters were sitting on the couch talking about what happened the night before.

“Let me get this straight. That whole relationship was all a lie, but then it became true in the end?”, Alex questioned when Kara finished telling her story.

“Yes, exactly.”

“But I don’t get why you did that.”

“I told you I wanted to have fun and mess around with people.”

“Uhum, sure”, she said, clearly not buying it. “You know what I think? That your subconscious already knew you liked him and this whole prank thing was just an excuse for you to be near him and maybe give you the courage to confess your feelings.”

“Maybe it was or maybe it wasn’t, either way, I’m happy it happened because I we're together now.”

“To think it all started as a joke, huh? Who would’ve thought? Oh, wait. I would. Like I told you before, I always knew you’d get together. It was only a matter of time for you idiots to realize you were in love”, she poked Kara on her shoulder. “And I must say you two look good together.”

“Thanks, Alex”, she said with a smile on her face. 

Kara didn’t know what the future holds for and her and Mike’s relationship, but she was sure she was going to enjoy and treasure every second of it.


End file.
